


May the best Bro win

by Lusethxii



Series: Bokuakakuro week 2016 [1]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Bad Pick-Up Lines, Canon Compliant, M/M, Multi, really cheesy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-14
Updated: 2016-05-14
Packaged: 2018-06-08 07:53:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,324
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6845962
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lusethxii/pseuds/Lusethxii
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Bokuto and Kuroo come to the realisation that "hot DAMN Akaashi is really pretty" - it suddenly becomes a competition to win him over. But is this competition really worth it? Will it tear apart their friendship? Does Akaashi even like them?</p>
            </blockquote>





	May the best Bro win

**Author's Note:**

> This is going to be really cheesy. Bokuto and Kuroo are huge embarrassing dorks.  
> Written for day 1 of bokuakakuro week on tumblr. Hopefully I will write for the rest of the week? *laughs slowly* Or draw stuff so *winkwonk* check out my [tumblr](http://lusethxii.tumblr.com)  
> And thanks Cherry for helping me with Bokuto. You're the best bro.

Volleyball was a sport where you were always told to 'keep your eyes on the ball', so that was what Bokuto Koutarou and Kuroo Tetsurou had trained their eyes to do, never letting them wander unnecessarily. Except it was free practice now, so it felt fine to maybe relax and take in a bit more of what they usually couldn't in the heat of a real game.

And what a sight they were getting - Akaashi Keiji stretching to cool down after their nightly practice session. Stretching was a common occurance. The problem was watching someone else stretching - someone  _attractive_. Bokuto and Kuroo had finished their stretches a little earlier and were cooling down on the bench but as their eyes focused on Akaashi, they started to think they might need a bit more cooling down. He was stretching out his arms, pulling them high over his head. His shirt rode up along with the pull, exposing a slip of the tan skin underneath. Bokuto swallowed. Next, Akaashi laid on the gym floor, stretching out the tension in his legs. Even from where they were sitting, the effort Akaashi had put in to built up his legs was showing. Kuroo held a breath. Then Akaashi got up, pushing the short strands of dark hair from his face, exhaling slowly through his mouth. He turned, catching Bokuto and Kuroo in his sharp gaze.

Some people said falling in love felt like getting pushed off a high diving board. Or maybe it felt more like getting hit with a hard volleyball, the impact almost hard enough to knock you off your feet and rattle your bearings.

Whatever the hell it was, they were certainly feeling it.

"Oh god," Kuroo breathed as soon as Akaashi turned away.

"Bro," Bokuto gasped, turning to his friend. "I think I just fell in love."

"Wait but I just fell for him too-"

There was a pause as it dawned on them that they had just fallen for _the same person._ Then as suddenly as the realisation had happened, the two boys sprang to action.

"Akaashi! Want a drink?" Bokuto offered, holding out Akaashi's bottle to him.

"Hey how about a towel?" Kuroo suggested, holding out a fresh towel at Akaashi.

Akaashi blinked at the sudden attention, but accepted both items with a soft 'thank you'.

He received similar treatment when they started cleaning up the gym.

Akaashi was picking up scattered volleyballs when Bokuto stopped him.

"I've got this!" The golden-eyed boy balanced five volleyballs in his arms, shuffling towards the cart to deposit them.

"If you say so." Akaashi stared after him with concern, but did not protest. He went to pick up a mop instead, but was quickly confronted by Kuroo.

"I can do this." Kuroo flashed a smile, prying the mop from Akaashi's hands and running down the length of the court with it.

Akaashi watched him cautiously, slightly worried that he might trip.

"If Kuroo-san and Bokuto-san can clean up fine then I'd head to the showers first." Akaashi bowed as he excused himself.

The two third-years froze.

"Did we just accidentally drive Akaashi out from the gym?"

 

* * *

 

The next day, on the last day of Nekoma and Fukurodani's joint training camp, Kuroo started using pick-up lines. Bokuto couldn't tell that he had just googled them last night, because Kuroo was one smooth-talking son of a gun.

"Akaashi, are your legs tired?" Kuroo asked as he jogged next to the Fukurodani vice-captain.

"A little, but I should be fine for practice-"

"'Cause you've been running through my dreams all night!" Kuroo winked before running ahead to join his own team.

After the terrible pick-up line finally registered, Akaashi rubbed his temples and sighed deeply.

On the last day of their training camp, they had invited another school to join them for practice matches. Fukurodani had no experience playing them, and it seemed like their rival had came prepared and had studied their team's tactics. Halfway through the first set, Fukurodani started to run into trouble, repeatedly having their spikes read-blocked, so Akaashi quickly called for a time-out.

"It seems like they've read all our straights," Akaashi explained while the rest of the team listened intently.

"So should we switch to cross spikes?" Sarukui asked, raising an eyebrow.

"That could work, but they might catch on quickly and change their tactics..." Akaashi frowned, thinking hard.

"Akaashi," Bokuto suddenly spoke up.

"Yes, Bokuto-san?" Akaashi looked up, hoping that their ace had some spark of inspiration, like some new spiking technique he wanted to try. At that moment, the setter was ready to try anything to get a break.

"You're..." Bokuto began, dragging out his words so slowly it was painful. The rest of the team stared at Bokuto, resisting the urge to shake him because the time-out was ending. Bokuto could very well be the miracle that saved the set, so they politely gave him all the time he needed to get his words out. "Pretty...like a flower."

The whistle blew, calling for the end of the time-out. Bokuto's team mates shot him looks in varying degrees of amusement and disbelief, but Akaashi gave him the dirtiest look.

After the match, Akaashi quickly slipped away, needing some time alone before he let anger cloud over reason and shake Bokuto for wasting that time-out.

That really only opened him up to more of Kuroo's advances.

"Y'know, whenever I'm near you-" Kuroo started to say as he fell into step beside Akaashi.

"You what?" Akaashi sighed, already dreading the rest of it.

"I undergo anaerobic respiration because you take my breath away," Kuroo finished, holding a hand over his chest for dramatic effect. Akaashi shot him a look that was both incredulous and disgusted.

 

* * *

 

Unfortunately, even after the training camp, Akaashi's suffering did not cease. While Akaashi and Bokuto were in separate years and classes, Bokuto found every opportunity to latch onto Akaashi in the hallways and at lunch. During practice, he seemed constantly distracted, watching Akaashi more than the ball at times, causing him to miss several spikes.

"Bokuto-san, please focus," Akaashi huffed, folding his arms across his chest.

"Of course," Bokuto answered, smiling lazily at Akaashi. Their team mates snickered as Akaashi covered his face and shook his head.

Kuroo continued to send what Akaashi thought were the worst pick-up lines.

_"Did you swallow a magnet? Because you're attracting me ;)"_

Sometimes Akaashi would retort with something snarky, but it usually made things worse, so he mostly ignored them.

When the three of them met up, it was the worst. Akaashi always got dragged along with Bokuto to meet Kuroo when their schedules matched up. He never complained though, because Bokuto was always delighted to see his Nekoma friend, running up to meet him. There was always the banter though, the banter that Akaashi would try to stay out of. The banter that was very obviously, about him.

"Don't you wish you were from the same school?" Bokuto wriggled his eyebrows, trying to rile Kuroo up.

"I'd have you know my pickup lines are good enough to charm him even without my handsome face." Kuroo stuck out his tongue.

Akaashi shook his head, not wanting to listen in and walked towards the convenience store instead.

"Akaashi's gonna help me on the test I failed!" Bokuto beamed, waving his test paper at Kuroo.

"Why is he proud of the test he failed..." Akaashi mumbled, trudging through the doors, half-hoping it would close behind him before the two caught up.

"A-Akaashi! I did pretty badly on my test too!" Kuroo called out, running into the store after him before the doors slammed.

"Kuroo-san, you're in a college prep class a year above me, I doubt I can help you," Akaashi answered without looking back.

Kuroo froze in his step as Bokuto walked up behind him, mouthing 'I win this one'.

After they purchased their food, the three of them sat at the bench outside the convenience store. Akaashi narrowly avoided sitting in between them, but still Kuroo sat on his left, their legs brushing.

"According to the laws of thermodynamics," Kuroo began, a grin already showing on his face. "You're supposed to share your hotness with me."

Akaashi rolled his eyes, picked up his bag from the ground and stuffed it on the seat in between them.

"Not anymore," he answered, returning his attention to his onigiri.

Bokuto stifled a laugh.

"Akaashi...I was about to give you an onigiri." Kuroo pulled out the extra onigiri he had purchased from the bag. He noted the way Akaashi's eyes followed it and Kuroo smirked in triumph.

"Really?" Akaashi had just finished his onigiri, and definitely had space for more. He knew he was falling right into Kuroo's trap, but hell was he saying no to free food.

"Yeap." Kuroo handed him the onigiri while Bokuto stared in disbelief. Akaashi mouthed a 'thank you' while Kuroo winked at Bokuto, rubbing in his success.

 

* * *

 

On Friday, Kuroo stepped up his game and tried to ask Akaashi out for a movie. He had caught Akaashi as he was waiting for Bokuto to walk home from school, having learnt their schedule from their golden-eyed friend.

"So...do you wanna catch a movie this weekend?" Kuroo tried to throw an arm around Akaashi, while the younger boy side-stepped to escape it.

"I have to study for a test on Monday," Akaashi replied without meeting Kuroo's eyes.

"After your test then? On Monday?" Kuroo pressed.

"There's volleyball practice..." Akaashi fiddled with his hands.

"After practice? I can come pick you up, what movie do you wanna watch?" Kuroo went on.

"Of course it has to be an action movie!" Bokuto jumped in between them, his loud voice booming. "Right?"

"B-Bokuto!" Kuroo stepped back, startled by the sudden appearance of his friend. "Wait, shouldn't it be a romantic movie?"

"Oh Kuroo are you a sappy person?" Bokuto asked, a teasing grin on his face.

"I am not! I just meant-"

Akaashi took the opportunity to walk ahead, separating himself from the two idiots behind him.

 

* * *

 

"I almost had him! Until you interrupted!" Kuroo whined, throwing his hands up into the air. It was the weekend afternoon and Bokuto had invited himself over to Kuroo's place to get away from the homework piling up on his desk. After a while the two boys had ended up on the floor, pillows stuffed in their laps with a standing fan at full blast.

"No you didn't! His face didn't even look interested!" Bokuto folded his arms across his chest defensively.

"But his face always looks like that!" Kuroo retorted. "That's why he looks so..."

"So perfect," Bokuto finished. Just like that, the energy in the air dissipated and the two boys sighed in defeat.

After a few beats of silence, Bokuto piped up

"Bro, your pickup lines were awesome actually. You're really cool."

"Really?" Kuroo looked up. "Bro you're cool too. Like, being on of the top five aces in the nation? That's really something."

"Even if I'm not in top three?" Bokuto pressed, leaning forward in his seat.

"You'll always be the top ace to me." Kuroo flashed a grin.

"Bro!" Bokuto's face lit up and he tackled the taller boy in a hug. Kuroo fell backwards from the impact, landing amongst their pile of pillows while laughing loudly. After their giggles subsided, Bokuto peered up at Kuroo. "Are you still gonna ask Akaashi out?"

"We can ask him out together." Kuroo shrugged. It was stupid to have a competition in the first place. Kuroo didn't want to beat Bokuto and see him get upset and neither did Bokuto wish the same upon Kuroo. They were best bros.

"That's an awesome idea!" Bokuto grinned. He got up and reached for his phone (which was somewhere across the room on the floor) and sent a text to Akaashi.

_"Akaashi!! Wanna go watch a movie with Kuroo and I??"_

To their surprise, Akaashi replied soon after.

_"Okay. I think I need a break from studying anyway."_

"Ask him what movie," Kuroo hissed, even though Akaashi couldn't hear them.

_"What movie??"_

His reply came soon after.

_"Actually, there's a movie I wanted to see..."_

 

* * *

 

Bokuto and Kuroo were wrong. They didn't see an action or a romantic movie. Akaashi wanted to see a horror movie. He was the only one who enjoyed the movie. The two older boys clung onto each other for dear life, restless with anxiety and dreading every jumpscare. Meanwhile, Akaashi held the popcorn pack, popping handfuls into his mouth even as the most terrifying and gory scenes played out on the screen.

Finally, the film concluded - the evil spirit was appeased and laid to rest. Bokuto felt like a piece of his soul had been lost and laid to rest as well as he stumbled out of the theatre in a daze. Kuroo felt like he had lost one of his nine lives as he walked shakily, holding onto Bokuto's arm and following Akaashi to the exit.

"Thanks for watching the movie with me," Akaashi said, turning around once they had found their way out of the theatre crowd. He paused, surveying the wreck that his upperclassmen had been reduced to. "Though you didn't have to if you were scared."

"Hah...ha...we wanted to watch something you wanted! Yea!" Kuroo answered shakily while Bokuto nodded rapidly.

"Actually," Akaashi bit his lip, casting a quick glance around before meeting their eyes. "If you asked me out properly I might've said yes."

"W-what? Who?" Kuroo and Bokuto spluttered, incredulous.

The dark-haired boy stepped forward and took hold of both Kuroo and Bokuto's hands.

"Both of you." A small blush crept onto his cheeks.

"Oh my god," Kuroo breathed.

"Bro, this is awesome." Bokuto turned to look at Kuroo.

"We  _both_ win," they said together. Akaashi ducked his head lower as his face burned, but kept the grip on their hands tight.


End file.
